


She Throws A Good Punch

by belivaird_st



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Diana fails at leaving Barbara’s apartment.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Kudos: 57





	She Throws A Good Punch

“It’s getting late. I should go.”

Diana pulls the strap of her purse over one shoulder and starts walking down the narrow carpet hallway towards the door with Barbara spilling her glass of wine on the coffee table in the living room; hurrying after her in a Filas T-shirt and cranberry spandex biker shorts.

Barbara finds herself grabbing hold of Ms. Prince’s arm, making her turn back around to lock those lovely brown eyes with her baby blue ones.   
“I want to tell you something, Diana. You need to know right now.”

“What’s that, Barbara?”

“I love you,” she confesses.

Diana smiles. “Why, I love you, too...”

Barbara scowls, growing impatient. “Not in a friendship way. It’s deeper than that. You’re always in my head. I can never sleep without you invading my dreams!”

“I had no idea,” Diana begins.

“You never do, and that’s what drives me insane! That pure, innocent side of you making me want to kiss you all the time and hold you tight...” Barbara steps forward hugging the Amazon warrior princess, who keeps still, leaning back aways. 

Diana lifts her hands to hold Barbara’s face. She leans over with Barbara smashing their mouths, kissing her hard. 

“We mustn’t,” she croaks out, pulling apart with a wet smacking noise between their lips.

“Oh, shut up! I know you have the same feelings for me!” Barbara cocks her hairsprayed head with a lopsided grin.


End file.
